STORM
by CounterHegemonic
Summary: An idiotic but brilliant inventor, a posh British gentleman with a comprehensive knowledge of explosives, and the cousin of said inventor, a reclusive computer expert.  Alfred, Arthur and Matthew team up to do. . .what exactly?. . .why save the world.


Title: STORM

Author: Me

Info: The name STORM as well as the jobs for the people belong to E.L. Young, the author of STORM. The characters belong to the creator of Hetalia.

Rating: T, just for guns and the mafia, and all that good stuff.

Summary: An idiotic but brilliant inventor, a posh British gentleman with a comprehensive knowledge of explosives, and the cousin of said inventor, a reclusive computer expert. Alfred, Arthur and Matthew team up to do. . .what exactly?. . .why save the world of course 'cuz we're the heroes. . .And their version of saving the world involves rescuing aristocratic piano prodigies, facing the Italian mafia, and more.

Matthew was scooping ice cream when Alfred walked into the kitchen. Matthew would swear that Alfred could tell anytime anyone scooped ice cream in a mile radius, Alfred was his very exuberant, slightly younger cousin. They were born three days apart. Matthew had come to live with them after his parents disappeared and he was found on the streets of Paris. The police had questioned him on what had happened and where his parents were but he refused to respond. Now, six years later, Matthew was the slightly reclusive member of their family. He didn't like crowds so he didn't go to school, preferring to do all the work online. Alfred's parents, Sam and Angie, were worried about his lack of human contact but he seemed fine so they didn't try to change it. Though Matthew did play video games with Alfred and hung out with him.

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred, said, a little louder than a normal volume.

"Hello, Al. How was school today?"

"Can I have some?" he asked, gesturing toward the ice cream. Matthew got out another bowl. "Good, I went over to my friend Arty's house afterward." He took a bite of the ice cream Matthew had slid across the counter.

"You know, you should come with me sometime. You're good with computers, right?"

"Yes, why does that have anything to do with anything?"

"I'll explain when we get there. So you'll go with me, right?"

"Sure, Al."

Alfred picked up his ice cream and started walking toward the door.

"I've got a new invention to work on so see ya later."

"Bye." Alfred exited and Matthew finished his ice cream in silence. Matthew couldn't help but be a little nervous. He as a whole was self conscious about what people thought and to meet someone else his age was nerve-wracking.

Alfred was an inventor. He had won the National Science Fair three times in a row and had gotten a scholarship to a prestigious private school in London. He was apparently popular at the school since he was at friend's houses almost every day.

The next day came and Matthew heard Alfred come through the door, loudly. Next came a yell.

"Mattie, I'm home." Then came the sound of gunshots also known as Alfred coming up the stairs. Finally the door burst open and Alfred jumped into Matthew's room. "C'mon, Mattie." For the record, Matthew had no idea when or why Alfred had deemed it necessary to call him Mattie all the time, instead of his given name. "Let's go!"

Matthew grabbed his favorite hoodie and followed Alfred at the door. After a couple minutes of walking, they entered a fancier neighborhood with larger and larger houses. Finally, they stopped in front of practically a mansion. Matthew couldn't help but be intimidated by the imposing building but Alfred ran up the steps fearlessly and slammed the large lion knocker against the door. Said door was opened a little while later by a girl in a cotton skirt who looked a tad foreign. She obviously recognized Alfred.

"Are you here to see Mister Arthur?" She asked in accented English.

"Yep!"

"Come on in." She stepped back to allow them in. "He's downstairs." Matthew half expected the inside to look like some sort of Victorian mansion to match the outside, but it had very modern furniture, probably by an interior designer and IKEA. Alfred started walking through the house and Matthew just followed him. They went to the back and headed down a staircase. Matthew didn't know exactly what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't what he saw. Computers and televisions lined all four walls. Tables with different electrical components sat in the centre. At one table, a blonde kid was bent over with what looks like chemicals.

"Looks like the Starship Enterprise." Matthew muttered. Alfred looked at him strangely. "What? I watched a lot of Star Trek when I was little."

The boy at the table, who he assumed was Arthur, never looked up. He didn't seem to know they were there. Alfred kept walking.

"He won't notice we're here. Watch this." He snuck behind the boy and yelled, "BOO!" He jumped it would have to be about six inches into the air. Then he turned around with a look of fury on his face.

"Alfred, you Yank, I've got explosives here. Do you really want to blow us all up?" During his outburst, Alfred was laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Did-did you see your face?"

"I'd like to see your face when we blow up due to your immaturity."

"Aww, Arty, don't be such a spoilsport." Arthur mumbled something too British to understand. Then Alfred remembered Mattie.

"Oh, right, Arty, this is Mattie."

"My name's Matthew. Nice to meet you."

"As mine is Arthur. It is nice to meet you as well."

"Mattie's good at computers, right, Mattie?"

"Err, yeah." Arthur spoke up now.

"Why don't you prove it?" He walked over to one of the computers. "This computer is equipped with some of the most high tech software out there. All I want is for you to turn it on." Matthew immediately looked interested and turned the switch on When the computer didn't turn on, he checked the main socket, power lead and the keyboard cable, all which were attached firmly. He next checked the key lock key, and then after a moment of pondering, headed for the VGA cable. After a couple more minutes of fiddling, it booted up nicely. Arthur looked grudgingly impressed.

"Wow, Mattie, how'd you do it?"

"It was all a trick."

"Congratulations. You are now part of the team."

"Thanks, now can you tell me whats going on?"

"Oh right."

Can I tell him?"

"Fine."

"Okay so this is an organization we made. It's name is" He paused for dramatic effect. "STORM. Awesome name, Huh? I came up with it.

"So what does the organization do?"

"To simplify it, we're going. . ." Matthew knew he was trying to drag it out as much as possible and he was enjoying it. "to save the world." Matthew wasn't as impressed as Alfred hoped he would be.

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"We can catch criminals, save people. I mean, we're smart enough that there is no limit on what we can do."

"And you called me here because you want me to help you with that?"

"Yep, you can play with computers. I can make cool gadgets and Artie can make things explode or translate. Then we save the world. Comprende?"

"Well yes."

"Then you're going to help us?"

"Frankly, no. I don't think you'll actually get anything done. We're just kids. Do you think we can accomplish anything?"

"We may be kids but we're smarter than most people out there."

"You're getting a swelled head."

"No, I'm not. It's all true. We can do anything if we believe it."

"That's from a Disney movie."

"That's beside the point, its still a good life lesson. Anyway , please join. It's not like you have anything better to do. You just sit in your room all day. You could be helping people. C'mon, Mattie, please." Matthew sighed. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Alfred looked for all the world like a little kid who was just given ice cream. There was a pause. "So. . .what do we do now?"

"Well, I heard from Elizaveta, from the Drama Department, that her cousin went missing."

"Okay, we'll save her!"

"He's a boy."

"Oh well, not exactly a damsel in distress but we can still be the heros."

"I will never understand your insufferable hero complex."

"Yeah, well, I will never understand your. . .Britishness."

"You live in England."

"Your point?"

"Shouldn't- aggh, never mind."

"British people all act old."

"One, old is an insulting term, The proper term is elderly. And two, no I do not."

"Sure, Arty, sure."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Right."

"Um, you guys, I hate to interrupt your. . .conversation but shouldn't we start trying to find them?"

"Exactly, what I was trying to tell Arty here."

"So who are we rescuing?"

"I don't know what his name is but hers is Elizaveta Hedevary."

""Yeah, so Mattie, Google it or whatever."

"Right, I'll get on that." Matthew sat at one of the computers and started typing. Arthur spoke next.

"I can talk to her tomorrow and try and find any information I can."

"And I'll look for clues." He started walking around aimlessly singing that Scooby Doo theme song. After a couple minutes, he came back to the computer. "Don't you think we should get a dog? He can sniff out clues. And we can eat hamburgers together. Then we'll solve crime."

"Alfred, go piddle with your inventions and leave the productive people alone."

"Fine," Alfred pouted and walked off with Arthur's cell phone. After a couple minutes of 'piddling,' Arthur now had the Scooby Doo theme song as his ring tone.

Arthur was wondering how such an idiot could be so brilliant. Brilliant enough to get a scholarship to one of the most prestigious private schools in the country and to have tons of awards and patents for inventions.

Meanwhile, Matthew was reading as much as he could about the Hedevary family and as he soon found out, Roderich. A couple minutes later, they had an impromptu briefing. Unfortunately, Matthew found himself on the spotlight. He hated public speaking.

"W-well, the Edelstein family is f-famous for dealing in and m-making pianos. They're rich, descended from Austrian nobility, and those are expensive pianos. Roderich Edelstein, the boy who was kidnapped, has been playing the piano since he was six and was known as being quite the prodigy. I couldn't find anything on being kidnapped. The family is probably trying to keep it quiet. The only motive I can think of is ransom."

"Unless they wanted to listen to him play the piano," Alfred quipped.

"An interesting fact though. Elizaveta and Roderich are distant family relations but more pressing is that they've been betrothed since they were four."

"Oh."

"So I'll talk to Elizaveta tomorrow and we meet back here after school."

"Great!"

"Oh and Matthew."

"Yes?"

"Good to have you on the team."

"Thanks, see you."

"Bye."

Matt headed home, elated that he had finally found a friend that was not his cousin. He couldn't help but worry a little about what they proposed. This was dangerous and they could end up dead. Alfred wouldn't think of the dangers; that was just the way he was. Arthur, he wasn't sure about. He did wonder where exactly he had learned about explosives.

Alright, this is STORM: Science and Technology to Overrule Misery. Lets see.

Notes:

This is taken from the series by E.L Young. I will not steal the plot of the stories. I will create my own but I might use some of the inventions.

The maid is India. She is an OC but not important. Arthur's house just needed a maid and I wanted it to be one of the colonies and I just thought of India.

IKEA is amazing. . .and Swedish.

Okay, as you may know, if you read my profile, I am an American living in England because my dad's in the Air Force. I used the same idea for Alfred because there's no way he could be British. So basically his dad works for the USAF(Go Air Force!) and was stationed in England(Because they're wimps. . .JK. But tons of Americans are stationed in England.) So Alfred had to move from America about two years ago.

This story takes place in London, England and as I don't live in London(I live in the Middle of Nowhere, not really. Near Cambridge.) I don't know the city very well so there may be some inaccuracies. But I went to London two days ago. Go Thanksgiving! Even though they don't celebrate it in England, I didn't have to go to school.

Instead of calling him Iggy, Alfred calls him Arty because it makes more sense in English.

Okay I think that's it. So now you guys please review. It inspires me to keep going. And if you have any ideas for gadgets or inventions or other characters involvement, please let me know. C'mon just hit the button and type something!


End file.
